


Two Kids Room

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Crying, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Psychological Trauma, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: The other members were nowhere to be found. Felix would wake up trapped in a closed room with only one other member, Changbin, and forced to do something so repulsive, he'd wished he was alone.





	Two Kids Room

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings on this fic! i do not condone any of this behavior in real life and i am aware of the lines between fiction and reality and would never do anything like this or want something like irl. i dont want to offend anyone or hurt anyone so please do not read this if you may be hurt or bothered by what i write.

It was a nightmare. But they could only remember it as if it were a dream. Fuzzy. Incomplete. But painfully memorable.

Felix tried to recall what had happened earlier - what brought them here. His head spun as he struggled to arrange his memories and thoughts. It was just all black. All darkness. He’d forgotten. No, he couldn’t remember.

He woke up with his body resting on a soft, and smooth surface. A bed. Felix got up immediately, he didn’t feel any sort of comfort from the softness of the sheets, so he knew, right then and there, that this wasn’t his bed. And when he looked around, he knew. That this place. Wasn’t. The. Dorm.

“Lix.” A voice calls. Felix turns around, to find Changbin lying down next to him. He gets up as well.

“Where are we?”

Felix holds his breath.

“I don’t know.”

The closed space they were trapped was eerily homey. Its walls were lined with a soft, minty pastel. There were lamps, furniture and posters decorating the room, and he and Changbin laid on a couch, not a bed. It felt so inviting, but Felix didn’t pay attention to that feeling, since all he could notice was the door. The room didn’t have one.

Meanwhile, Changbin noticed something else - something Felix didn’t.

“There’s a screen.” Changbin said, voice quivering as he pointed at it cautiously.  **Do not worry about the other members. They are fine. For now. Have fun** . It read. Neither of the boys commented on it.

“What does that mean?” Felix asked. His voice came out dry, they must’ve been here for a while now.

“I don’t know.” Changbin answers, softer than before. Only silence prevailed, as tension filled the room. Felix tried walking around, checking around the room, too. While Changbin felt something in his jeans. They were still dressed in the clothes they were wearing a while ago, all but their shoes still there. Changbin patted his pockets, and found that something had been shoved inside. He pulled it out.

“Felix.” He called, mortified.

“What?” The younger member replied, rather nonchalantly, as if he’d forgotten what kind of situation they were in. His expression changed immediately as he set his eyes on what Changbin was holding in front of him. A condom.

Both were suddenly putting the pieces together. The screen’s message, and the condom inside Changbin’s pocket. But they didn’t want to believe it. Felix couldn’t even look at his fellow member after thinking about what the whole scenario was implying.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Felix said, voice growing deeper, but still very shaky. He was dead serious. He didn’t want to do this -  _ he didn’t want to have sex _ . Neither of them did. They were only friends, almost even brothers. This was too messed up, the sick people who had thrown them in here wanted them to  _ have sex _ . And, judging by who the condom was given to, wanted  _ Felix _ to receive.

They looked around, no exits could be found - not even windows. The only thing that was closest to an opening was a single air vent, but it was on the ceiling. They checked the underneath the tables, behind the couch, and even moved it to see if there was anything hidden under.

Nothing. Just nothing. Felix sat back down on the couch and brought his hands to his face.

“What do we do?” He dared to ask. Changbin looked at him, like he wanted to say something, but didn’t answer.

“We could -” He started, but cut himself off.

“We could what?” Felix prompted, finally lifting his head. Changbin was speechless, he was staring at the screen again. The message has changed. And their worst hopes had come true.

**Felix bottoms. Do it. Now. Or else the others will be killed.**

Felix held his breath. And couldn’t let it go. His chest tightened. His sweat ran cold. They had to do it. They had to do it now.

They were both scared, but they didn’t have time to hesitate.

“I’m sorry. Felix.” Changbin whispered, his voice cracked and hitched painfully, it sounded like he was being choked. Felix felt tears fill up his eyes as Changbin shifted closer, Felix could feel the boy’s breath getting shaky as well, almost as shaky as his.

He felt scared. Scared of Changbin.  _ Why?  _ He knew he was scared of what they had to do, and what would happen if they didn’t do it. But he didn’t want this to happen. Not with Changbin. Not with anyone. He hadn’t lost it yet - his virginity, and he didn’t want to lose it to Changbin. The thought of it made him sick. Not Changbin, but the thought of giving his virginity to him. He should do it with someone he loves. Someone he craves in  _ that  _ way. He loved Changbin, and deep down inside, he knew it. But he loves too much like a friend - too much like a brother. Not like a lover. And definitely not like someone he could let fuck him.

Felix shut his eyes, so he could think about something else. He would let Changbin do everything, while he retreated into his mind and wandered somewhere else mentally. If they had to do it, they should make it quick. The lesser the time they spend doing it, the lesser memories both of them will have about this horrific experience.

Felix almost wished they had been drugged, it would’ve made things easier. An aphrodisiac would get rid of the disgusting realization that Felix would have to get Changbin hard.

“Just think about girls.” Felix muttered. Changbin nodded. Felix tried not to stare, he didn’t want to watch Changbin, fully aware of what he was trying to think about.

Changbin looked down, and when that didn’t work, he shut his eyes. He couldn’t think, how could he? He couldn’t even jack off in the dorm bedroom when everyone was asleep, how could he even get anywhere near arousal when Felix was here? Awake, even. He couldn’t. He can’t. Changbin spent around a minute like this, trying to think about anything that would get him horny. Girls. Boobs. Asses. Nothing came out of it. Changbin, at this point, was just racing through every little thing he could think of. Pussy. Cum. Porn. He pictured fucking a girl, undressing her and touching her everywhere. But he couldn’t focus. He felt his conscience slip away for a second, since the next thing he was imagining was fucking Felix. Peeling the clothes off his slender and almost feminine body. Touching him in places Changbin knew he’d never been touched before. And making a mess out of him.

Changbin let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was getting hard. Felix noticed, as well. The younger member's hands immediately found their way onto his thighs and made their way up onto his crotch.

“Sorry. But just keep doing that.” Felix instructed. Changbin turned his head away, he couldn’t bare to look at Felix when he had just thought about fucking him. And he could see where this was going. Felix had bent down and was inches away from Changbin’s unexposed dick. He pulled the zipper down, and Changbin felt the boy’s fingers picking at his waistband. Felix tugged the older member’s boxers down gingerly, hands trembling as they did. He’d seen Changbin naked before - he’s seen his dick before, but never in this context. Never in a situation like this. Felix stared down, it was barely erect, just about lifting up.

“Don’t think about it.” Felix said lastly, before parting his lips and taking Changbin’s entire length in his mouth.

This was disgusting. He felt disgusting. He never thought he’d ever do something like this. It was degrading. He was taking a hot dick to the throat, and he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t allowed to, not unless he wanted the rest of Stray Kids dead. He couldn’t even picture how gross this looked. How gross  _ he  _ looked. He had body draped over Changbin’s, with his tongue and lips all over Changbin’s dick, and nose buried in Changbin’s pubes as he sucked him off earnestly, desperately trying to keep him hard.

It was working, it seemed. Changbin was breathing sharply, his thighs would sometimes twitch, and his cock kept getting bigger. Felix tasted precum leaking from Changbin’s tip. It rolled down his tongue and into his throat. It was salty, with a ring of bitterness to it. Felix gagged, he didn’t have any trouble swallowing Changbin’s entire shaft, but the thought of gulping down his semen made Felix want to hurl.

Changbin didn’t have his eyes on Felix, his pupils were darting around various parts of the room. A sick part of Changbin wanted to indulge in the delicious pleasure of Felix’s mouth, and a  _ really  _ sick part of him wanted to start thrusting his hips to show Felix how a real blowjob felt like. Changbin realized what he was thinking, and it disgusted him, even more than the grossness of getting off to the feeling Felix sucking his dick.

“Wait.” Changbin abruptly pulled Felix’s mouth off his throbbing dick, unintentionally tugging his hair in an effort to get him back. Felix wiped his lips and tongue on his sleeve, and tried to mask his repulsed expression.

“Why?” He questions, almost irritated. Changbin points at the screen once again.

**Don’t finish him that way.**

They knew what it implied. Felix cursed. His head fell to his hands, as he began sobbing silently.

“Why are they doing this to us?” He cried, this time he was more scared. More desperate for an answer.

“I don’t know, Felix - I’m sorry - but… we have to do it. For the others.” Changbin stammered. Felix nodded and tried to stifle his gasps for air as he slowly recovered.

“Let’s just get this over with so I can forget this ever happened.” Felix growled, but his voice was filled with cracks and sputters as his breathing reverted only got more uneven.

Changbin stayed quiet, he didn’t even give a nod. He didn’t need to. They’d already come to a silent agreement that they would do this.

He let Felix proceed at his own pace, watching as the boy slowly lifted up his shirt off. Felix was moving a bit too slow - too reluctantly. Changbin didn’t want to rush him, but he felt his erection gradually going away. Changbin stared at the younger member’s stomach, that had appeared as he pulled the top over his head and threw it off completely. Changbin’s eyes traced the muscles that made up Felix’s abs, and felt his lips curl a bit, seeing Felix’s toned abdomen only reminded him that he was going to fuck a guy.

Changbin moved cautiously, slowly extending his hand towards Felix’s crotch. Felix parted his lips, as if he wanted to protest, but the words didn’t come out, and he just nodded. Changbin held Felix’s waist, to get him used to his touch. His fingers entangled themselves around his zipper, and pulled it down. Changbin glanced up for a second. Felix’s nose and cheeks were flushed with red, and his face had marks leftover by dried tears, all the while Felix was shedding fresh ones. His eyes were sparkly, Changbin assumed it’s because they were wet. But he couldn’t focus on it, all his mind was telling him was how pretty Felix looked even when he was crying. Changbin stared for a while, before realizing that Felix was gazing down at him, too. They both averted their eyes.

“Just do it.” Felix muttered, almost inaudible. Changbin pulled at the younger member’s waistband, along with his pants. He didn’t need to be stark naked. Changbin just needed to fuck him in the ass, after all. So Changbin only pulled his clothes down to his knees. Felix winced at the feeling of the cold air hitting his bare skin. Changbin took a shallow breath, as he indulged in the sight of Felix’s ass. The boy’s legs were pressed together, but Changbin could see the younger member’s sac peeking through his thighs, as well as his tight, virgin hole through his cheeks.

Changbin tried looked around one last time, to check if anything they could use as lube was available - and also to distract himself. He cursed in his head when he couldn’t find anything, but remained silent externally. He resorted to spitting on his finger.

“This might hurt. Sorry.”

Changbin said, as he pressed his finger to Felix’s hole. The boy let out a strained gasp, and reactively clenched his ass. Changbin slid a hand over Felix’s stomach, as if to comfort him.

“Relax. You can do this.” He said softly, trying to be soothing. Felix huffed and puffed, panting as he relaxed his muscles and let Changbin push his finger deeper.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” The older member repeated. Felix grunted as he felt Changbin move in and out of him. He could hear Felix sniffling again as he inserted another finger.

“It hurts.” He cried, his voice sounded clogged and breathy.

“I know. I’m sorry, but we have to keep going.” Changbin said. He wanted to stop, he really did. He knew he was hurting Felix and scaring the shit out of him. And even though some of his thoughts were telling him that he was enjoying this, Changbin would never listen to that side of himself - the side he never knew he had until today.

He tried moving his fingers, to get Felix used to the burn of stretching without lube, but the boy couldn’t handle it. He was too tense, and he was straining both himself and Changbin because he couldn’t loosen up.

“I’m sorry, hyung, but I just - I can’t. Do this.” Felix shrieked, fully succumbing to his fears and starting to break down.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Changbin whispered. He pulled his fingers out, but he knew he had to do something.  _ Anything. _ He looked down, and bit his lip, before leaning in.

“What - ” Felix cut himself off. He looked through his knees, and only saw Changbin’s head, buried in his ass. He felt something warm pressed up against his entrance, it licked long stripes around his puckering hole, then proceeded to circling around the tight ring of muscles. Felix threw his head back, his breathing was labored. He endured the awkward feeling of getting rimmed, he felt dirty - he felt stained.

Changbin pulled back only for a bit, checking if Felix seemed to be ready. His hole was started to stretch, but only ever so slightly. Changbin let out a sigh through his nose, and used his thumbs to spread Felix’s cheeks apart, then stuck his tongue inside.

Felix let out a whimper, in shock. He held his voice in as best as he could, but whines and moans escaped from his lips as the older member moved his tongue around inside him.

Changbin tried not thinking. It felt disgusting. It  _ was  _ disgusting. But not because of the fact that he tongue-fucking his best friend - he was disgusted of himself, because he was enjoying it.

He pulled his tongue out, Felix’s insides were now slick with his spit, making it easy to slide out of. Felix wasn’t holding himself back anymore, he was a mess; crying and bawling like a child. Changbin couldn’t blame him, he would be in the same condition if he had to be the one getting raped in the ass. A scoff came out of his mouth, and Changbin immediately bit his tongue to muffle it.  _ That  _ side of him took over - for a moment. He indulged in the sight of seeing Felix crying underneath him, utterly powerless and completely pliant, he wanted to make him suffer. More than he already was. But he only  _ wanted  _ to, he didn’t  _ want  _ to - not anymore.

Changbin moved back. He reached down and pulled out the condom. He saw Felix flinch when he heard the packet tearing. Changbin slipped it on, and aligned his dick with Felix's hole - that was good enough for a warning. He pushed in, slowly. Felix whimpered and let out a whine as Changbin gently thrust, allowing himself to get inside Felix entirely.

"It hurts. Oh, God. It hurts so much." Felix groaned. Changbin buried his head in the boy's neck.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, just bare with it." Changbin said. He felt Felix swallow. Hard. And his chest moving rapidly. Changbin ignored it, and tried focusing on getting himself hard again, the tingling feeling of his nearing orgasm was still there, but his arousal was gone - well, up until a minute ago. He tried moving, focusing on how good it felt to fuck Felix's tight and warm ass, on how oddly pleasureable it felt to have Felix's insides twitching uncontrollably around his cock. But nothing came to fruition, he didn't feel anything. And as much as he hated it, he needed to bring  _ that _ part of him out, again.

Changbin had set a pace for them already, and Felix was keeping up.

He thought. Long and hard. This time, he ignored what it felt like to fuck Felix, and lost himself thinking about something else.

How he was taking Felix's virginity. How fucking hot it was that he was shoving his dick  _ deep _ into the boy's ass, and how Felix couldn't do anything about it than to accept. He thought about how Felix must've felt; like he was being used and toyed with; how he was in pain while Changbin was in pleasure. How Changbin was breaking him.

Changbin found himself getting turned on about thinking how much it would hurt if Felix knew that Changbin was enjoying this.

Felix couldn't breathe. He felt like he was taking a shit - just a hundred times more disgusting. It was weird, he felt nothing, yet at the same time felt overwhelmed. Changbin wasn't huge, but he was definitely bigger than any turd Felix has ever had. And the fact that Changbin was ramming in and out of him - sharply and gradually getting rougher - didn't help. Felix didn't feel good. He didn't feel anything. Only extreme discomfort and slight pain.

The worst part had passed, when Changbin first penetrated him. Felix, at this point, had gotten used to the size and could take thrusts that would've sent him screaming a few minutes ago. He was still soft, though. He wasn't liking this, at all. But he didn't want to get hard - he didn't want to enjoy this. He just had to grit. He just had to push through with this, and everything will be fine. Or at least, he hoped they would be.

Felix covered his face, he didn't want to see Changbin, looming over him and dominating him. He felt weak. Pathetic. He felt like a slut. A dirty, helpless slut. And felt even grosser when he felt pleasure from Changbin hitting something inside.

Felix gasped, but it turned into a moan. He whimpered as he jerked around, his body trying to retreat instinctively. He got hard, from that single jolt of pleasure. And Felix couldn't accept the feeling of liking it.

Changbin didn't ask. He knew. He couldn't help but smile against Felix's collarbone once he realized that he finally found Felix's prostate -  _ Felix's sweet spot _ . He kept moving, he couldn't remember where the spot was, so he didn't aim for it. And he preferred it that way, anyway. He liked it more when the pleasure would take Felix by surprise, it made him tense around Changbin's dick so nicely, Changbin could get addicted to it.

Changbin wanted to taunt him, he was to ask him if he liked it. He wanted to call him all sorts of names that he was sure would be Felix squirm underneath him. He'd never seen Felix react to anything like this before, he looked so small - so weak. Changbin liked it, he liked the fact that Felix would probably deny feeling good. He liked that fact that Felix probably felt more disgusted with himself because he wasn't only taking a dick to his virgin ass, but getting off to it. Changbin almost laughed out loud, he'd already accepted the fact that he had found a new side of himself today, but he couldn't take in his discovery of a new side of Felix, one he hadn't ever seen before.

Changbin pressed himself against Felix's chest, and enveloped the boy's body with his arms, almost suffocating him as his grip strengthened. He heard Felix gasp, the air escaping his mouth as a breathy groan as he felt Changbin spill into the condom.

Changbin pulled out immediately. And laid back on the side of the couch as he recovered from his orgasm.  _ It felt so fucking good _ , fucking Felix senseless and seeing him milk himself when Changbin abruptly pulled out. Changbin loved it. But he hated himself for feeling this way. It was sordid. Just sordid. And the worst part; was knowing he knew that he could never go back.

Felix felt his eyes roll back, he was dozing off. He felt sick, and the last thing he saw just made him feel sicker.

**Thank you for participating in "Two Kids Room". This is just the start, more episodes will be coming!**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Feel free to ask me stuff on twitter too! (@jileojin)


End file.
